love text
by fanfition loves
Summary: t for bakugo language and it my first story so sorry it u don't like it
1. ....

Aizawa made a chat with kaminari,shinso and 8others

Aizawa:BEHAVE ALL OF YOU THIS IS FOR NOT FOR SKOOL I CANT STAND HOW OBBLIVISHN U GUYS ARe

Aizawa haves left the chat

Kaminari : And you cant spell lol

Kaminari : Wow this will be lit

Shinsou : No it wont

Baukugo : WHO INVITED YOU SLEEP DEPRIVED?!?!?!??!?!?

Kirirshima :Bakubabe chill

Shinsou: The same person who invited you, dume ass

Bakugo :DO YOU WANT TO FUCKING DIE SLEEP DEPRIVED!?!!?!?!??!??

shinsou: Yes ,yes I do

Kamianri: Please dont

Sero:Hi

Mina: hi

Shinso changed his name to Shinysoso

Mina changed her name to pinkey

Sero changed his name to tape man

Kirirshima changed his names to rockey

Kaminari changed Bakugos name to sparky_boom

Todaroki: Hi

Midoriya: Kachan chill

Jiro changed her name to earbuds

Todaroki changed his name to scar_face

Midoriya changed his name to Dekuwuwa

Sparky_boom changed kamianri name to pickinari

Sparky_boom: Pay back bitch

Pickinari: I love thank sparky

Sparky_boom: Go die in a hole, you too sleep deprived

Rockey: Babe chill

Shinysoso: I'll rather die alone

Earbuds:Me too

Momo: Jiro honey I love but what the flip

Earbuds: i want to die alone with momo

Shinysoso: but thays not dieing alone

Earbuds:Shut up

Shinysoso: but its not

Earbuds : whatever

Shinysoso: but its not

Earbuds :we get that

Pinky: Let play a game

Pickinari: Ya

Tape man: sure that sounds fun

Dekuwuw: What game

Pinky:The crush game

Pickinari:ughh please no

Dekuwu:ummm ok

Shinysoso:hell no

Scar_face:why do you do this

Tape man:nope

Pimky:Come on kirirshima bakugo jiro and momo are out sense they dating already

Momo:ok

Pinky :so it todaroki deku shinso and kaminari sero and me that are playing right?

Shinysoso: whatever

Pickniari:fine

Scar_face:sure

Dekuwuw:ok

Tape man: well i guess i have no option

Pinky: nope you dont

Dekuwu:How do we play???

Pinky:Someone ask question and we have to answer them

Sparky_boom : Fucking deku doesnt know how to play the cursh game

Dekuwu: And you do

Pickinari: when did deku get balls

Sparky_boom:Fucking never

Dekuwu: I just did

Tape man: Ohhhhhh

Pinky: ok shut up everone bakugo kiri and momo leave we going to play the game

Earbuds:what about me

Pinky:We need someone to host

Rocky: Cant we stay

Pinky: No we need no interuptions

Momo: Ok

Sparky_boom: Fucking freedom bitches

Sparky_boom: has left the chat

Rocky has left the chat

Momo: has left the chat

Earbuds: All right frist questions whats there hair color

Shinysoso: That just give it away

Pickinari: Yeah

Tape man: Completly

Dekuwu: same

Scar_face: yup

Pinky: ya yeet

Earbuds: ugh fine umm what class are they in

Pinky: 1-a

Tamp man:1-a

Scar_face 1-a

Dekuwu :1-a

Pickinari :umm 1-c

Shinysoso :ughh 1-a

Pinky: ohhh

Shinysoso: shut up

Pickinari: Shut up

Scar_face :there in love

Shinysoso: ummm no

Pinky :ur blushinf kamimari

Pickinari: am not

Earbuds: exsposed

Pickinari: i was betrayed

Tape man: ahh so u just amitted it

Pickinari: u too sero i needed you to help me

Tape man :do u

Pickinari: yes i do

Tape man :well you not getting any from me

Pickinari: we are best friends man come on

Tape man: nope

Shinysoso: lol

Earbuds: ok next question whats their name

Tape man: nope

Dekuwu: todaroki

Pinky: it was a trick question u werent meant to say it

Scar_face:...

Pickinari:ohhh

Shinysoso: NEW _CUPILE MIDORYA AND_ TODAROKI

Dekuwu has invited uraraka to the chat

Dekuwu: uraraka help me

Uraraka change her name to Nogravite

Nogravite : lol deku u mest up lol

Dekuwu: no u were meant to help me

Shinysoso : no help was giving to midorya that day or any day sense

Pickinari: lol stop with ur lord of the ring referine

Shinysoso it the hobbit get it right

Tape man : we dont need any boyfriends fitting

Pickinari : we are not dating

Nogravite :not yet anyway

Shinysoso :i thought you were of some help

Pinky: yay she would be of good help

Earbuds :ye idoits didnt anwser the question

Pinky :wait we had to anwser

Earbuds:yes

Tape man: umm really

Earbuds: yes

Scar_face :ok i like u too midorya

Dekuwu :yay

Pickinair: now ye may say it shinso

Shinysoso NEW CUPILE MIDORYA AND TODAORKI YAYAYAY!!!

Pinky: no ye two have to leave

Scar_face :ok by

Dekuwu:do we have to

Pinky: yes

Dekuwu :ok by

Shinysos: by

Pickinari:byby bois

Tape man:good by

Pinky:yeet get out of here

Earbuds: byby

Nogravite : now we just need to get shinso and kaminari together and then mina and sero

Pinky: wait what

Tape man : ur were meant to help us

Dekuwu: thats was betrayal fells like

Scar_face : looks like you got some ball midorya

Pinky: ye were meant to leave

Scar_face: by

Dekuwu: ok by

Scar_face has left the chat

Dekuwu has left the chat

Earbuds: MY QUESTION WAS STILL NOT ANSWERED BY MINA SERO KAMINARI AND SHINSO

pinky : umm no

Tape man: ye were spose to ask question

Earbuds: i did

Shinysoso: not like that

Pickinari:ummm do ye have to anwser that one

Earbuds: yes

Pinky:im not answering that one

Tape man : me nether

Earbuds: ok fine

Shinysoso :thank god

Pickinari: no kidding

Earbuds: ok umm shit cant think of anythink uraraka help me

Nogravire : ok umm what there frist letter of their frist name

Earbuds: good question

Nogravite:thx

Pickinari: H

Shinysoso:D

Pinky:H

Tape man :A

Earbuds: ohhh

Shinysoso: shut up

Pinky: shut it

Tape man: shush up

Pickinari: shut up boi

Earbuds: im a girl

Nogravite : lol

Pickinari: thats not what i meant

Shinysoso: she messing with you idoit

Pickinari: oh

Pinky : that was sad

Tape man yes it was

Nogravite : ok next question

Shinysoso :oh god here come hell

Pickinari : ur right

Pinky: if uraraka has joined dont ye think we need to invite someonen with her too ye know

Tape man :yeah

nogravite : no

Pickinari: yeah

Shinysoso: yup

Picky made sue join the chat

Sue change her name to froppy

Earbuds : lol sue and uraraka what class is ur crssh in?

Froppy: how do you know i have a crush

Nogravite : lol same

Pinky: we didnt untill ye guys told us

Froppy: flip

Nogravite : darn it

Pickinri: whay class

Shinysoso: you mean what

Tape man : idiot

Pickinari: what class

Froppy: 1-a

Nogravire : same

Earbuds: ohh

Pinky:ohhh

Tape man:ohhh

Pickinari:ohhh

Shinysoso:ohh


	2. sue and uraraka

Im sorry about this but i made a misyake so thats why is chapter is here im so stprry about that


End file.
